Génération sacrifiée
by cornelune
Summary: Une "lettre" de Sirius à Remus, sur ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils étaient, et ce qu'ils vont devenir. Sur ceux qui sont morts et ceux qui restent.


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la Grande Prêtresse

**Note :** Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone, lien dans mes favoris) pour le thème « Tournoi ». Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris.

**

* * *

**

Tu vois, Moony, je voulais commencer ma lettre par une formule agréable, amusante, qui rappelle à ton souvenir le Sirius que j'ai été. Seulement, Remus, je ne m'en souviens plus.

Peux-tu, toi dont la mémoire jamais ne nous faisait défaut – tu as des sens qui se souviennent mieux – peux-tu me dire comment était le Sirius d'alors ? Etais-je jeune, étais-je beau ?

Etais-je rebelle, insouciant, insolent, vulgaire, irrésistible ?

Je ne me souviens pas, tu sais, des regards posés sur moi, des murmures des filles et des caresses de leurs yeux. Mes mains ne savent plus les caresses qu'elles ont données, et je serai bien incapable de retrouver les mots que je prononçais sans m'en soucier, innocent.

Mon corps a oublié ce qu'il avait appris, a oublié comment s'offrir.

Crois-tu que je ne vois pas, Moony, le désespoir de tes yeux, quand je ris ? Oh, Remus, dis-moi, comment est-il, le Sirius que tu contemples, les yeux dans le feu, loin de moi et de ce que je suis. Dis-moi, quelle forme a-t-elle, cette silhouette qui danse sous tes paupières closes, quand je t'entends respirer profondément. Comment est-il, ce Sirius qui me chasse et qui t'apaise ?

L'aimes-tu encore ? Tu ne devrais pas, Moony, tu ne devrais pas. Mais non, j'ai tort, bien sûr. Tu ne l'aimes plus, n'est-ce pas ? C'est moi que tu regardes, c'est moi que tu vois, et peu importe l'autre. Peu importe l'autre, n'est-ce pas Moony ? Je ne suis pas ce fantôme, cet adolescent si fier qui pouvait tout. Je ne le suis pas, mais c'est bien comme ça.

Je me souviens que j'étais fier, je me souviens que j'étais fou. Tiens ! Ca au moins n'a pas changé ! J'étais fier, comme un paon, comme Artaban … Comme leur enfant. Comme un putain de Black, Remus, j'étais fier à en crever. Mais c'est James qui est mort.

Me diras-tu, un jour, que c'est ma faute ? Crois-tu que je l'ignore ? Mon esprit embrumé n'a pas effacé la culpabilité. Je n'ai rien oublié, Moony, des peurs de Peter, de son admiration pour James, de son besoin de lui, de moi, de nous, Moony. Je sais ses sourires discrets, je sais ses affirmations tremblées et ses poings levés, décidés. Vers l'ennemi, Moony. Jamais vers nous.

Ah, Remus, tu aurais du me voir, ce jour-là ! Comme j'étais beau alors, comme j'étais fier et droit dans mon assassinat ! Les yeux dans ceux de James, je lui dis : « Prenez Peter comme Gardien du Secret. Voldemort viendra à moi, personne ne le soupçonnera. » et James d'acquiescer, le visage grave. James remit sa vie entre mes mains, celle de sa femme, celle de son fils. Et je me contentai de les déchirer, une à une, d'arracher les fils qui les maintenaient.

J'étais si persuadé, Moony, qu'il me soupçonnerait, moi. Moi, moi, moi, encore et toujours moi. Si aveugle moi. Stupide, puéril, moi. Comment était-il, penses-tu, Moony, le jour où il a apporté la nouvelle à son maître ? Souriait-il, de ce sourire franc qu'il nous destinait ? Ses yeux brillaient-ils de sa fierté, Moony, le jour où la Marque lui a été apposée ?

.

Tu n'as pas les réponses, et nul autre que lui ne les possède. Je ne crois pas que je voudrais les entendre, tu sais. Je n'ai pas oublié le goût du chagrin, ni l'amertume de la trahison. Tant qu'il me reste cela, je suis vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais je parle, Moony, je parle, et je ne te dis pas ce pour quoi je t'écris. Sais-tu ce que nous sommes, Remus ? Oh, je te devine, toi et ton petit sourire que tu as toujours quand tu te moques de moi. Je t'entends proposer « Moi un loup-garou et toi … un imbécile ? »

Tu as parfaitement raison, Monsieur le Préfet, comme d'habitude. Mais nous sommes autres choses, mon très cher ami ! Patience, tu vas comprendre.

Regarde ce plateau d'échecs. Regarde ces pièces tranquilles, paisibles, endormies. Ron est couché, et les pièces enfin laissées tranquilles. Regarde comme elles se prélassent, ivres de leur liberté. Vois-tu leurs chaînes ? Je n'en vois aucune, et pourtant elles ne bougent pas. Immobiles, elles restent sur leur plateau comme si elles s'y plaisaient.

Remus ! Elles ne s'en vont pas ! Elles ne fuient pas tant qu'il est encore temps, elles ne fuient pas tant qu'elles sont intactes, intouchées. Elles ne fuient pas, enfants braves.

Ne te rappellent-elles pas d'autres enfants ?

Ca y est, Moony, tu vois où je veux en venir. Tu devines tout, et tes sourcils se froncent. Tu as peur de ce qui arrive, et tes yeux filent vers les lignes suivantes, cherchant méthodiquement une explication, ou un signe peut-être que le peu de raison qu'il me reste ne m'a pas quitté.

Ecoute, Remus, car Sirius Black ne se répète pas.

Nous sommes ces pièces d'échec.

Oui, je sais. Foiré, le suspense, pas vrai ?

.

Il faut pourtant, que le roi, protégé avec tant de vigueur et d'acharnement, de ruse et de mensonge, ce roi pur et immobile, il faut que ce soit Harry.

Mon filleul est trop courageux pour son propre bien, je le sais, je l'ai vu. Il a un furieux complexe du héros, qui lui jouera des tours, je te le garantis. Pour peu que l'on puisse se fier à la parole du vieux fou que je suis… Harry a été protégé depuis sa naissance, et le monde toujours a tourné autour de lui, car il est l'arme finale, celle qui doit détruire le Mal. Il est le Roi.

Si tu me suis, tu sais qui est la Dame. Elle, général guerrier, surveillant de loin l'état du champ de bataille, envoyant à leur place les pions, et décimant parfois un cavalier adverse. Celui qui a tout manigancé, ce vieil Albus bien sûr.

Hermione et Ron sont les tours, Remus. Ils sont des pièces de longue portée, mais ne bougent que vers l'avant ou le côté, sans pouvoir fuir en diagonale. Ils mourront trop vite, sacrifiés avec bonheur pour le Roi.

Dois-je nommer les fous ? Je dirais que l'un est George, l'autre est Fred. A moins que ce soit Gred et Forge. Oh, peu importe. Ils n'ont peur de rien, et peuvent aller loin – la Dame les y enverra, tout droit dans cette énorme trou qu'est l'enfer. Si quelqu'un peut le faire geler, ce sera eux, pour ça au moins je suis rassuré !

Voilà les cavaliers, et tu vas rire, mon ami. Car j'ai mis sur l'un le nom de Neville Londubat, et sur l'autre … Snivellus. Oui, parfaitement, Moony, tu n'es pas fou, tu n'as pas la berlue ! Je sais ce qu'il est, je sais pourquoi il l'est. Le cavalier mourra, Moony, comme meurent les cavaliers. En première ligne.

Les cases, Moony ! Très important, car elles tiennent tout. Ce sont les Weasley, et les membres de l'Ordre. Ne vois-tu pas Molly, poussant de toutes ses forces les fous et les tours hors du plateau ? Mais les cases tiennent, Moony, quoiqu'il arrive. Ne vois-tu pas Maugrey, et MacGonagall, et Hagrid ?

Tu attends les pions, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde les, Moony.

Regarde les tomber, ces deux-là. Fabian, Gideon.

Deux encore. James, Lily.

Regarde comme ils tombent, Moony, se tordant de douleur. Frank, Alice.

N'en reste que deux. Mais leurs noms, Moony, je ne te les dirai pas. Ne les regarde pas trop, Remus, mon ami, oublie les. Car celui-ci va bientôt tomber, et obtenir enfin ce qu'il attend : être dévoré.

Quant au dernier … J'espère qu'il tiendra longtemps encore.

Faut que tu nous fasses des louveteaux multicolores, Moony !

Parce que ces pièces tombées, elles ne se relèveront pas. La vie n'est pas un tournoi.


End file.
